vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saiki Kazu
Summary Saiki Kazu is a former child assassin. After he was used by the yakuza to kill an honest cop who was trying to save him, Kazu dedicated his life to obtaining revenge on the organization. When he got older he became a specialist and fortune teller. He infiltrated the organization and took control of one of their Packages, which he used to dismantle it and bring all of the members to justice. With his life's goal fulfilled he contemplated suicide, but his attempt was stopped by the Aoandon, who convinced him to join her group so as to ensure a more powerful justice would be created in the world and what had happened to him wouldn't happen a second time. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-B physically, likely 8-B with supernatural powers Name: Saiki Kazu Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Specialist, Former Assassin, and Fortune Teller | Artificial Youkai Powers and Abilities: Magic, expert assassin, killing intent projection | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Power Bestowal (Can gain up whatever power/ability he imagines), Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transformation (Can turn into a gust of black wind to move faster), Duplication, Precognition (Can predict its target's future position), Curse Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance (Immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny) Attack Potency: Street level physically and with handgun | At least Wall level physically (Superhuman strength, can easily kill humans with his claws), likely City Block level with supernatural powers (Comparable to the Aoandon, casually destroys a large aircraft, should be superior to Hishigami Shitsu), bypasses conventional durability with space compression Speed: Peak Human | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Can fight Hishigami Mai, comparable to the Aoandon) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level | Wall level, immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with handgun | Standard melee range, at least several meters with various supernatural powers, at least ten kilometers with space compression Standard Equipment: Handgun with supernatural bullets | None notable Intelligence: High, experienced specialist and assassin who caused the downfall of one of the world's largest criminal organizations, could turn himself into an extremely powerful Youkai Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Killing Intent Projection:' Saiki Kazu is able to project a murderous intent so powerful even experienced fighters and specialists like Hishigami Mai and the Illness Magic User are left paralyzed and have difficulty breathing. The two specialists didn't black out only due to their respective supernatural powers. This aura affects even Youkai like the Sunekosuri. *'Summoning:' Saiki Kazu is capable of summoning the demon Tselika. *'S@ik1 KAzU:' Unlike normal specialists that use the traits of an existing Youkai to build up a Package, Saiki Kazu can use his own flesh and blood to create a brand new Youkai from scratch, similar as to how in the past some Youkai that had been invented by a well-known illustrator and put into a Youkai encyclopedia actually began existing in the real world. Because he is the one creating the Youkai, he can add whatever abilities and traits he likes to himself, endlessly building up his strengths and patching his weaknesses at will. Unlike the Aoandon's Package that uses a trick to create infinite phenomena from a finite stock, Saiki Kazu's options are infinite from the beginning. If the Aoandon with her Package is the ultimate system that was abandoned after release, Saiki Kazu is a system receiving update files every second. These are the traits Saiki Kazu added to himself before being defeated: **'Black Wind:' "One: Saiki Kazu can move too quickly to be seen." With this trait, Saiki Kazu gains monstrous speed by transforming into a black wind to assault the enemy. Once he comes to a stop he returns to his normal form. **'Space Compression:' "Two: Saiki Kazu can crush his target remotely." By forming a gun in his hand and pretending to shoot, Saiki Kazu can cause a small region of space to be entirely compressed to less than a fist in size. This creates a fist-sized glowing orange ball floating at the center of the space as the air’s dust and dirt are compressed and heated. The ball will quickly fall the ground as gravity starts to affect it. This ability has a range of at least ten kilometers, as it was used by him to shoot down Hyakki Yakou's aircraft. **'Precognition:' "Three: Saiki Kazu can predict his target’s future position." This ability allows Kazu to predict his target's future position to aim his attacks even more accurately. **'Duplication:' "Four: The concept of numbers does not apply to Saiki Kazu." This ability allows Kazu to instantly create over a hundred duplicates of himself. All duplicates are the real Saiki Kazu, and he can't be killed unless all of them are destroyed at the same time. **'Curse Explosion:' "Five: When cornered, Saiki Kazu explodes, spreading a curse." This ability allows Saiki Kazu to explode. His body will swell and burst like a water balloon, spreading a red mist that corrodes everything it touches. **'Cursed Touch:' "Six: Saiki Kazu is a symbol of impurity, so merely touching him will curse you." This ability curses anyone that touches Saiki Kazu's body, preventing melee attacks. *'Immortality:' All Youkai have an immortal body since they don't have a concept of lifespan. Once they reach adulthood they stop aging completely, which makes it basically impossible to determine an adult Youkai's age from their physical appearance, as they could be several centuries old but still look young. *'Invulnerability:' Youkai are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. Even weak harmless Youkai won't die if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, Youkai have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. Key: Human | S@ik1 KAzU Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Assassins Category:Youkai Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8